Nobody Knows But Me That I Sometimes Cry
by LizLarson
Summary: There is a new beautiful detective joining the SVU. She is... well a little intriguing; but people seem drawn to her. Who is she and why did she join the SVU squad? What relationships will she form? A LOT better than it sounds : READ!


**A/N:** Hey! This is my FIRST story and I really hope you guys like it. It was just an idea that kind of "POPPED" into my head (: Hope you like it.** OH, and I do not own "SVU".**

Thanks for reading! Crossing my fingers that you like!

It had been a long day of paperwork and interviews for the SVU squad; and yet, their day was not close to being over although it was already nearly 8 PM. Olivia, Elliot, and Finn had a night full of MORE paperwork and reviews ahead. Munch had recently retired; and their work seems to have doubled without him here… Let's just say it had not been a good week.

"El, go get it or I will shoot you; don't think I won't." whined Olivia for the twentieth time "I NEED food."

"Liv, just go get something from the machines. I am busy. UNLESS you want to fill out the review for the Klaminski case?" smiled Elliot.

"It is not the same. I have been eating pop tarts and peanuts for the last week and I can not do it. I am not like you and Finn who can eat your weight in food that has no nutritional value and feel just fine."

Finn looked up from his work for the first time in hours and threw and shot a rubber band at Olivia. "It ain't my fault chicks can't suck it up…" he laughed.

"Ugh… just get me food. Please. I don't care; it can even be Chinese. You know how much I hate Chinese; just get me some…"

Right than Captain Cragen walked in to the precinct guiding a woman along with him. The girl appeared to be fairly young; or younger than them at least, possibly 30. She was pretty short but slender; and classically beautiful. Her clothes, though, were anything but normal. She wore torn up jeans that looked kind of like a man's and a tightly fitting grey t-shirt that Finn noticed showed some of her flat stomach. Her hair was pulled into a messy side bun with her dirty blonde hair flying out in all directions only being held together with a small elastic. On her head was a cute red baseball hat that slanted to her right. She was talking fast and laughing supposedly at something Cragen said; which surprised all of them.

They all stared as the girl looked up with an excited grin. She looked was going to pee her pants she was so excited. Excusing herself from the captain, she ran to a nearby security guard. He was faced away from her talking to some confused people asking for directions. Everyone in the room starred as she ran and jumped on his back.

"What the…" he shouted reaching for his gun. He was tall and very athletic; just as she remembered him.

He looked up at this intruder and looked just as excited (if not more) as she was to see him. "Ha ha. Look what the cat dragged in? Charley, I've missed you!" he said as he squeezed her till she thought she might of actually pee her pants. "Fell off the face of the earth that's all." She laughed, escaping his grasp and punching him playfully in the arm. "How's the family; haven't hit a dozen yet have you?"

"Not quite. Jen says we need to take a break for a while. But, we did have Little Danny about a month ago. He's daddy's boy; I finally got my boy!"

"What girls aren't good enough for you?"

"Nah, who need 'em?" he laughed. "So what are you doing here? Not that I am not incredibly happy to see you…" he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Don't forget I can still kick your ass." She laughed "And if you REALLY need to know I got a job here in SVU."

'That's funny Smalls. What are you really doing here?"

"Why is that funny?" she said with a If You Say Something I Don't Like, You Better Sleep With Your Eyes Open kind of look.

"Smalls, you are not the type of chick for SVU. You are… well your Charley. Charley, the one who can beat anyone of us up if you really wanted to. The one who got kicked out of Homicide for…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. But I CAN do this. I can be sensitive and understand. Don't give me that look! I can do it."

"Whatever Smalls. I guess when you set your mind to something you of anybody will get the job done." He smiled as he gave her another crushing hug.

"Well, good luck. Your new squad are the 3 starring at you over there. I think they are trying to decide whether to be scared of you or to like your attitude. You might want to go ease their fears; or make them worse." He laughed giving her a shove.

"You think your so funny… Okay well wish me luck. Talk to you later… say hi to Jen."

"Yeah no problem. Good luck Smalls, it's good to see you round here."

She waved and swallowed as she walked towards the intrigued eyes of the 3 strangers that she was supposed to trust.

She walked towards a tough looking guy, who she had a feeling she would like. She reached out her hand and said with a little swagger "Hey, Charley. But once you get to know me; you'll get the whole Smalls thing." Finn took her hand and smiled himself. "Finn; just Finn. What's up?"

"Not much." She smiled "And you?" she said turning towards a seemingly tired but pretty woman who she got the "motherly but can-be-a-tough-ass-cop" feeling from. "Hey," she said reaching out her hand. "Hey, Olivia. Nice to meet ya." Olivia said with a warm smile. "Thanks." Said Charley. "And you?" she asked turning to the last cop who appeared to be one of the high school hunks whose Daddy pushed him a little too hard. He was attractive, though, with a very nice smile. "Elliot." He said shaking her hand.

"Well. This is the gang. I'll try to catch on soon enough." She laughed. Right than the Captain came up from behind her. "So, I guess you guys have met Detective Myers. She will be replacing John. Give her a break, and try not to scare her off. She is one of the best."

"Ha ha. Don't make them hate me already Cragen." Laughed Charley. From behind them, a couple of "professional officers of the state" were whistling as they starred at Charley's "backside". "Excuse me, I will be right back. I need to go show some lovely men that I am not afraid to kick some ass." She laughed, although after their short meeting, they weren't sure if she was kidding. With that the Detective Meyers walked off towards a group of hooting men.

"Well, she is something." Smiled Finn.

"Don't think about it Finn, she doesn't seem like one to let someone mess around with her." Laughed Elliot; giving Finn a "haha" look.

"Well I like her. Even if she is kind of—intriguing."

"Yeah, 'intriguing' is definitely an understatement." Sighed Finn.

**PLEASE** review if you like! And even if you don't; tell me what I can improve. If you want me to continue let me know. Also, I would love to have ideas of where to take this!! Thanks. **(: Loves!!**


End file.
